Danganronpa: Maximum Overdrive
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Based on the Stephen King film. Makoto and Komaru Naegi are siblings living an normal life, until inanimate machinery and vehicles suddenly came to life and attack people. The Naegi siblings fled and found survivors at a dinner and are trapped by sentient vehicles, and the survivors are finding a way to escape and figure out what caused this phenomenon to happen.
1. Prologue

**Danganronpa: Maximum Overdrive **

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Maximum Overdrive **_is owned by Stephen King and x_**  
**_

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental Danganronpa fanfic. Another new idea popped into my head while making my other fic, _**Danganronpa: Silver Bullet**_, and this made me decide to come up with a new story using the Danganronpa series as a medium, and this one is also a horror-themed fic, and is based on another novel-turned film by Stephen King.

During the making of my other Danganronpa fic, I made another research on the list of films that King is involved, I saw the title of Maximum Overdrive, and after reading the synopsis, I downloaded the movie, which piqued my curiosity about machines gaining sentience, and after watching it, it gave me inspiration to make a Danganronpa version of the said movie.

Like my ongoing fic, **Danganronpa: Firestarter**, this fic will feature the Naegi siblings – Makoto and Komaru – as the main characters, and like my ongoing other fic, this will be AU, so there will be changes from the usual Danganronpa tropes.

Since this is a horror-type fic, expect a some wanton violence and gore…but also some drama and a pinch of adventure…or more likely, some survival tropes. Expect a different role Makoto would play, which I believe might make this story interesting.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**C**__**h. 1: Prologue**_

**Japan**.

The country that is located within East Asia, quite near different Asian countries such as China, Taiwan, Korea, India, and the Philippines, is seen and that country is ruled by the Diet, and are handled by the Emperor and the Prime Minister. After Japan's surrender at the end of World War II, the country began to change for the better, and for several decades Japan vastly improved, mostly in the technological department yet their culture and values remained the same, as most Japanese citizens remained hospitable to visitors, residents and tourists alike.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey there..."

"Today's a good day..."

"Ah...life is so good..."

"Let's have lunch...?"

"Will you be my girlfriend...?"

"Let's get married..."

"Stop right there!"

"EEEP! COPS!"

-x-

The scene later shifts to a residential area somewhere in Tokyo, and there you can see that it is a subdivision where a group of houses are there, which appeared to be ordinary, as it is not posh or extravagant, simply a simple area where the residents there are living normally yet happily, and the subdivision is not quite big, yet it can be improved if the area is under construction where the land developers can put up a huge high-rise residential area such as condominiums and hotels that can cater the rich and financially powerful.

But for now, the said area is occupied by ordinary residents living there. The scene zoomed closer, where you can see a teenage girl, aged 14, and she had just arrived from doing an errand, and she appeared to be an ordinary girl, who is simple, yet cheerful. She is identified as **Komaru Naegi**, and she is about to head towards her house when four neighbors came and greeted her, and Komaru smiled at the four seeing that they are going to ask her to play with them.

"Hi, Komaru-chan!"

"Hey, Komaru-chan!"

"Let's play!"

"Play with us!"

"Maybe later...I'm going to watch TV where an idol group is going to be shown..."

"I want to watch too..."

"Me too..."

"Let's watch together..."

The four neighbors appeared to be children in their preteens, one aged 12 and the rest are aged 11, and they appeared to be kind, yet they are quite known to be naughty and mischievous, yet they can be tolerated if ask to behave well. The four children began accompanying Komaru to her house when told that she is going to watch a live show and invited the four to watch with her, which they agreed. The scene zoomed towards the four and they are identified as:

\- **Nagisa Shingetsu**

\- **Masaru Daimon**

\- **Kotoko Utsugi**

\- **Jetaro Kemuri**

The four children belonged to middle-class parents, but for some reasons the parents had to go overseas for financial commitments and had the four children stay at a relative who happened to be neighbors of Komaru, and the four children moved to the area three years ago and due to the absence of their parents, they began to do mischievous deeds just to get attention, but thanks to Komaru's stern, yet gentle proddings, the four gradually began to behave and became good neighbors and friends to her, and they began to frequently go to her house every weekend.

Since they are in the middle of a summer break, the five neighbors began to spend time together, and just now they are joined by another neighbor, who appeared to be 13 years old, tan-skinned and is a bit taller than Komaru, and he is a boy. He is identified as **Yuta Asahina**, and he appeared to have a secret crush on Komaru but is quite shy to tell her his feelings and chose to be friends with her for now. He is the younger brother of **Aoi Asahina**, who happened to be good neighbors with the Naegi family. Yuta then approached Komaru and asks her what is she going to do now.

"Hi, Komaru-chan..."

"Ah, Yuta-kun..."

"What are you going to do today...?"

"I'm going to watch the idol group on TV..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Can I join?"

"Sure..."

Komaru told Yuta that she is going to watch a live show where her popular idol is going to sing, and he decided to join her, wanting to watch too, and a minute later, the six neighbors entered the house and went to the living room where there is a huge sofa that is near the TV, and the four kids began jumping towards the sofa as if they are making themselves at home, and Yuta told them to behave, which the kids stick their tongues out in reply, but Komaru gently told them to behave which they obliged. Yuta then sat on the sofa next to the four kids as Komaru went to the ref to bring out snacks, putting them on a huge bowl and went to the living room to distribute the snacks to her five neighbors.

By then someone came down from the second floor, where a teenage boy, aged 16, is also heading to the living room to watch. He is identified as **Makoto Naegi**, and he is the elder brother of Komaru, and there the five visitors greeted Makoto, which they bowed at him, and Makoto bowed in reply, and he told the four kids to behave themselves which they promised not to pull off another prank.

""We promise..."

"We'll behave..."

"We won't do anything..."

"We will stay put..."

""Okay...good. If you do something foolish...I'll send you out..."

"Okay..."

"We promise..."

"We want snacks..."

As Naegi sat on the sofa, Komaru turned on the TV, where the program they are expecting appeared, where Makoto stared in anticipation as a five-girl group are shown on stage, and the lead idol stepped in the center, and she appeared to be cute, attractive, and sexy. She is identified as **Sayaka Maizono**, and she is getting ready to do a number along with her idol members. Komaru and the four kids were avid fans of the idol group and are attracted to Maizono, and Yuta wondered why his neighbors were so enamored towards Maizono, but then everyone behaved as Maizono began to sing a song.

As the neighbors are enjoying the show, they have no idea what awaits them in the coming time, which would no doubt change their peaceful lives.

-x-

Several days later, the scene later shifts to a certain area, where business is thriving the area is frequently being besieged by customers which are a mix of adults and teenagers, and they appeared to be avid collectors, as they are looking and buying second-hand items which are technological in nature, and their reasons for patronizing the said shops are purely economical in nature - cheaper prices and practicality. You can see several shops selling HOT items for cheaper prices, such as smartphones, android tablets and even laptops, and despite being second-hand items, they appeared to be in good working conditions, and some of the customers are willing to buy them as long as their desired items are working fine as well as to save money for budgetary reasons, and the merchants are using subtle means in enticing passing customers.

"Hello...please by our items..."

"They are cheaper..."

"...they are in good working condition..."

"You can try them if you like..."

"I promise you will like them..."

"I promise you will get your money's worth..."

"Here are the items on our display..."

"Pick the one you like..."

The area in question turns out to be Akihabara, and the area is thriving and many merchants set up shops to attract passing customers and entice them to buy their products by showing the items and offered cheaper prices while assuring them that the items are in good working condition, and their marketing strategy worked as some passing customers were intrigued after hearing that so e gadgets are being sold in cheaper prices, and they began asking the merchants what items do they sell, and the merchants showed to the customers the items they are selling, ranging from smartphones to android tablets and even laptops.

Then the scene shifts to another nearby shop, where a merchant is also selling second-hand items, but unlike the other shops, this merchant is selling something else and is catering avid collectors, and the scene shifts inside the shop where you can see the items being sold, which turn out to be classic console units and games, all being displayed on the shelves, and one by one you can see the following consoles being on display, which are:

\- Nintendo Famicom

\- Super Famicom

\- Sega Mega Drive

\- Game Boy Color

\- Game Boy Advance

\- Neo Geo

\- Sony Playstation

\- Sega Saturn

\- Nintendo 64

In a matter of minutes customers passed by the shop, and most of them are avid collectors and fans of video games, and they were immediately intrigued by the items on display and they looked at the items, as some appeared to be unaware that such classical consoles actually existed, and they began asking the merchants if those consoles and its games are really something to be owned, which the merchant nodded and assured to them that the classic games are RARE, and are fun to play with, saying that even with popular games today that are released on current consoles such as the Sony Playstation 4, the Microsoft X-Box One and the Nintendo Wii, the consoles on display are even COOLER due to its nostalgia factor.

"Are they really cool compared to today's consoles?"

"Yes...they ate cool..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, sir...they are the very first games...and they are the popular ones in its heydays...and they are RARE to find..."

"Hmm..."

"Would you like to try them...?"

"..."

"I promise you will not regret it..."

By then a passing customer passed by the shop, and he appeared to be a businessman in his mid-20's, and saw the items on display and became intrigued by it and went inside the shop, looking at the consoles on display, and began inquiring about which console is the best to purchase, as he is wondering which one he should choose, and the merchant obliges as he patiently explained each of the consoles' abilities and specialties, and soon he recommended to the customer to buy the Super Famicom, saying that aside from having a lot of RARE games, which are in cartridge form, it was the most popular and well-sold consoles in its heydays, and even said that several games are colorful in terms of graphics and that there a lot of popular games to choose from.

The customer appeared to be enticed yet he wanted to be sure, so he asked the merchant to give him a demonstration, and the merchant obliges, and brought out the Super Famicom and attached it to a flatscreen TV and inserted a cartridge and activated it, and the customer watched in awe seeing that the merchant was not lying, and after testing out several games, the customer is pleased and agreed to purchase the console, and the merchant happily obliges as he prepared a box to put the Super Famicom in and said that as his way of showing thanks, he will give 50 Super Famicom games for 70% discount, which the customer is pleased with this.

"Really? You will sell the games at 70% discount?"

"Yes, sir..."

"Thanks!"

"Please choose the games that you like..."

"I'll take these..."

"Here you go..."

"Thanks!"

"Have a good day, sir..."

After that, the customer got what he wanted, paid the merchant and left, and the other customers were awed in seeing that the merchant had sold a popular classic console to an adult, and they began asking the merchant for opinion on which console is the best besides the Super Famicom, and merchant began to show out the other consoles and offered to show its power and the number of games that are available, and after seeing them, the customers lined up and brought out their money and ordered their desired consoles and its games.

"I want the Sega Mega Drive!"

"The Neo Geo!"

"Give me the Nintendo 64!"

"I want the Game Boy Advance!"

"I want rhe Nintendo Famicom!"

"I want all of it!"

"Everyone...calm down...for a line and I will accommodate you all..."

"Hurry up, then!"

-x-

As a few more days passed, everything went well and is relatively peaceful, as life goes on and people all over Japan are happy and content, but one day something unexpected began to happen, which some people didn't become aware of at first.

One example is at a business district in Tokyo, where **Byakuya Togami,** heir of the _Togami conglomerate_. Is passing by a bank, and not wanting to waste time, went to the ATM booth to withdraw money, and as soon as he inserted his ATM card and punched the password and the amount he wished to withdraw, the ATM gave a different response, insulting Togami and captured his ATM card.

"**FUCK YOU.**"

"What?"

"**FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE.**"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"**YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE.**"

"What kind of machine is this?"

"**I'LL BE TAKING YOUR DAMN MONEY. GET LOST, YOU MOTHERFUCKER.**"

"Why you…!"

Togami was getting livid as he never encountered something like this before and was further agitated when the ATM, which somewhat showed signs of sentience, began to mock and insult the teen heir of the prestigious and influential family within Japan.

"**YOUR FAMILY IS A GROUP OF MOTHERFUCKERS.**"

"What did you say?"

"**YOUR SIBLINGS ARE A BUNCH OF BEGGARS.**"

"Who put you up to this?"

"**YOUR FATHER IS A FUCKER.**"

"You dare…?"

"**THE HEIR OF YOUR FAMILY IS A WHORE.**"

"Damn you, you blasted machine!"

Angered, Togami went inside the bank and complained about the situation. As the bank manager tries to appease one of their important clients, one of the bank employees came and told the bank manager that almost simultaneously, all of the ATM at their banks' branches are experiencing a similar situation, in which the ATM machines all over Tokyo and its nearby areas are malfunctioning.

Moreover, the bank employee told the bank manager that the ATM machines started to act erratically by speaking its own lines by hurling insults to customers, which the bank manager raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"What was that?"

"The ATMs are malfunctioning! It's like they have a mind of their own!"

"Eh?"

"They are hurling insults to the customers! I believe that the ATMs have been hacked!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure…"

"I better send the technicians there and…"

"Manager…"

Suddenly, Togami's driver came inside the bank and told Togami a very disturbing news, in which the limousine they are using began to move on its own and tried to run him over, but he narrowly escaped and the limousine drove off on its own, without a driver, and Togami stared wide-eyed in surprise.

He asked his driver if he is sure about this, and the driver said yes, and said that he does not know why, as he has the car keys yet the limousine moved by itself, as if it was being remote-controlled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, master. The limousine moved on its own…and I have the car keys!"

"That can't be!"

"I don't know why, master…"

"This has to be some kind of sick joke!"

"Master…"

"Damn…what is going on here?"

"…"

Suddenly, several people came running inside the bank and told everyone inside that the cars are ACTING CRAZY, claiming that the vehicles are moving on its own without drivers, and are running down on several people.

Everyone inside the bank were surprised, and when the bank manager peered through the window, he saw that several vehicles are moving on its own, without drivers, and are running people over, killing and maiming them, and the empty cars are even crashing other establishments.

He then told everyone inside to move back as he had a feeling that something is indeed not right here. Then a policeman came inside the bank and told everyone to move to a safer area, saying that every vehicles are acting on its own and are hostile to everyone.

Togami then approached the policeman and asked for confirmation, which the policeman confirmed the question and said that right now it is not safe to be outdoors and tells Togami to stay indoors for now in order to stay safe.

"Please avoid going outside."

"Is it true?"

"Sir…"

"Are the cars moving on its own?"

"Looks like it…even my police car is acting on its own…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…and for your own safety please stay here for now…"

"…"

The policeman peered through the glass door and saw a trailer truck approaching, with no driver and is moving on its own, and he told everyone to get further inside, which they all did as told, including Togami, and the policeman drew its gun and went outside, where shots are fired, but then the trailer truck rammed its way through partially entering the building.

The people inside the bank were horrified at seeing this, after witnessing the policeman getting killed by being run over, and this caused a panic within everyone (save for Togami) inside the bank.

"EEEKKKK!"

"KKKKYYYAAHHH!"

"WHATR THE HECK?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"THIS CAN'T BE!"

"SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as this served as a starting plot where Japan is peaceful at first before an unexpected situation occur…where pandemonium started to take place and is creating a panic in the city…

The Naegi siblings appeared and are depicted as ordinary citizens enjoying a normal life, but they will soon enter the fray as the situation reaches their paths…

Byakuya Togami appears and is the first to witness the unexpected phenomenon, and now he is among those trapped as a trailer truck attempts to force its way inside a bank…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter kickstart the story, as Makoto and Komaru became aware of the chaos, and are being on the run as other Danganronpa characters are experiencing similar situations whilst the chaos escalate further, which will be felt in other nearby areas within the prefecture…

See you in mid-October…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. Chaos In The City

**Danganronpa: Maximum Overdrive **

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Maximum Overdrive **_is owned by Stephen King and De Laurentiis Entertainment Group

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the situation escalates as the unexplained phenomenon started to spread to other parts of the city….

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 2: Machi no kaosu**_

The policeman peered through the glass door and saw a trailer truck approaching, with no driver and is moving on its own, and he told everyone to get further inside, which they all did as told, including Togami, and the policeman drew its gun and went outside, where shots are fired, but then the trailer truck rammed its way through partially entering the building.

The people inside the bank were horrified at seeing this, after witnessing the policeman getting killed by being run over, and this caused a panic within everyone (save for Togami) inside the bank.

"EEEKKKK!"

"KKKKYYYAAHHH!"

"WHAT THE HECK?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"THIS CAN'T BE!"

"SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

As the bank employees and the customers scrambled in panic, Togami looked around and saw the backdoor and went there, escaping and upon getting out he saw the streets in panic and chaos as scores of corpses are laid, many were killed by being run over by vehicles, and Togami saw the vehicles moving without drivers and couldn't believe what he is seeing.

Togami's driver followed him and said he could not contact the manor as his smartphone is acting weird and the pair are in a state of shock as Togami slowly deduced that this phenomenon appeared affect only vehicles and machines, which the driver asked if he is sure.

"This can't be… "

"Sir?"

"It seems that this situation affects only vehicles and to some extent, machines."

"Are…are you sure, sir?"

"That's what I'm seeing so far."

"This can't be…"

"Me either."

"…"

Togami then saw a parked bicycle and took it, telling his driver to hop on as they will head back to the manor using this, and the driver asked if he is sure, which Togami said there is no other way given that the bicycle is not a machine, hence it is not affected and thus safe to use.

"Are you sure about this, sir?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"Given what we've seen, bicycles do not have motors, so it's safe to use."

"…"

"If you want to live, hop on."

"Yes sir."

"Good."

And the duo began leaving the area and avoided the paths where vehicles are there, and soon they passed by a road where they saw the bascule bridge on the opposite side, where traffic is ongoing, and to Togami's surprise the bascule bridge rises during heavy traffic, causing all vehicles upon the bridge to fall into the river or collide with other vehicles.

This causes panic as many are injured and vehicles collide against each other and you can hear people screaming in panic as the situation escalated as the vehicles further crashed against one another and more people are getting hurt.

"EEEKKKK!"

"KKKKYYYAAHHH!"

"WHAT THE HECK?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"WHO'S MANNING THE BRIDGE?!"

"SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Togami saw what transpired and he could not believe what is happening, and there he pedaled faster as he told his driver that they are heading back to the mansion as soon as possible to find out what is happening and what is causing all this, which Togami's driver said he could not agree more.

Then the duo saw an unmanned construction vehicle with a chain ball on the street attacking passing motorists, causing deaths and injuries, and the two were surprised to see it operate without a driver, and Togami is in a state of disbelief at what he is seeing and told his driver to hold on as he will try to maneuver his way without getting caught.

Togami's driver then advised his master to be careful as he noticed that this phenomenon might be widespread, which Togami said that he will not be daunted for he is the heir to the Togami family.

"Young master…"

"What?"

"Maybe we should…"

"I'm not stopping."

"Eh?"

"I'm the heir of the Togami family! I will not be intimidated by mere ghosts! I swear I will get to the bottom of this!"

"Well said, young master!"

"…"

-x-

At a park, several children are seen practicing and playing baseball, and are enjoying some quiet time, and it seems that none of the children are aware of what's happening at the city. A talented baseball player, **Leon Kuwata**, is seen teaching some children how to pitch and throw a baseball, and then how to swing a bat.

After some several minutes, he told the children to take a break and get some refreshments from the vending machine, which the children liked the idea as they are thirsty after spending 20 minutes of physical lessons in learning to throw baseballs and how to use a bat.

"Yeah!"

"Sounds good!"

"I'm thirsty!"

"I wanna drink!"

"Get me a coke!"

"A sprite!"

"Got a quarter?"

"Here's my coin!"

One child went to the vending machine and dropped a coin before selecting his preferred canned drink, but nothing came out even though the cans are seen on the vending machine display counter, and there he called Kuwata and told him the situation, and there Kuwata said that he will take a look.

Observing, Kuiwata dropped a coin and toggled the machine, which worked fine but did not dispense the can, and he told the child that the vending machine might be jammed and said that he will try to call a technician to see if this can be fixed, which the child nodded.

"Hmm…"

"…"

"Looks like the machine's jammed."

"Senpai…?"

"I'll call a technician. Maybe he can fix it."

"Really?"

"Be a bit patient. We'll get the cans in no time…"

"Okay…"

Suddenly, the vending machine began shooting out cans like bullets, hitting Kuwata and the child, and as the two knelt down in pain, the vending machine shoots more cans, hitting the two on their skulls, busting them open and killed them on the spot, claiming its first victims.

The other children saw what happened and they became horrified at seeing what just happened and believed that the vending machine is haunted and the other kids started to back away as they got spooked and thinks that the vending machine is POSSESSED.

"No way!"

"Our senpai got killed!"

"That thing's possessed!"

"It's firing at us!"

"What's going on?"

"I'm scared!"

"Let me out of here!"

"Mommy!"

The vending machine then fired more cans and struck the escaping children, injuring them as well as killing some of them, and only a few survived as they got out of range and are fleeing the park, but then little do they know that this is just the start of their horrifying experience.

As the remaining children are heading for their parked bicycles, a driverless steamroller rams down a tarpaulin-covered fence, catching two children by surprise and ran over them, crushing them to death, and proceeded to go after the remaining three children, and they screamed in horror as they are being chased until they are cornered and the children screamed for help, not knowing that it was futile as there are no one else around to hear their cries for help.

"EEEKKKK!"

"KKKKYYYAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"WHAT THE HECK?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"SOMEONE HELP!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Their cries were drowned as the steamroller crushes them to death and the vehicle proceeded to leave the park to look for more victims to kill, leaving several corpses behind in its wake.

-x-

At a concert, teen siblings **Makoto** and **Komaru Naegi** (aged 16 and 13 respectively) are watching a performance which featured the five-girl idol group, which the Naegi siblings happened to be fans, as they are watching the performance to the five teen idols, who are identified as:

\- **Sayaka Maizono**

**\- Satomi Aoba**

**\- Ayaka Hanamera**

**\- Rika Aikawa**

**\- Nanase Matsumoto**

As the four idols are singing, Maizono was doing the lead vocal and dancer, where she smiled at the audience, and there she caught the sight of Makoto, whom she harbored a secret crush, and as the performance is currently ongoing, everything was joyful and full of emotional energy, and there Komaru whispered to her elder brother to go ask out Maizono on a date, which Makoto said it's not possible due to her status as an idol and he would surely get mugged by fangirls and fanboys alike,

"Onii-chan…"

"Yes?"

"This is your chance."

"Huh?"

"Go ask Sayaka-chan out…I'm sure you'll get LUCKY…"

"Are you crazy? The Paparazzi will hound me and I'll get mugged by her fans!"

"Are you scared, onii-chan?"

"Komaru…"

Suddenly, the sound systems stopped working, and the stage went silent, and the five idol members wondered if there is some technical difficulty, but then Maizono told her four idol members to just dance to keep the crowd at ease and to reassure them that all is fine.

The four idol members nodded as they agree with Maizono's suggestion.

"Yeah…"

"She's right…"

"We're idols…we should keep the crowd at ease…"

"Yeah…we're the best!"

"Okay, we'll do it, Sayaka!"

"Leave it to us!"

"We're ready!"

"Let's rock!"

As the five girls began dancing, the audience gave their applaud, while the stage crew are struggling to get the sound system back on, the event organizer is hoping that things would be restored. However, a safety officer came and informed the event organizer about the chaos that is happening in the city, showing the live news about cars and machine spiraling out of control, and said that this phenomenon might hit here.

However, the event organizer refused to believe in such a thing, saying that it is just pranksters doing troublemaking, but the safety officer said that the vehicles moving on its own and that various machines are attacking people, which the event organizer stared in surprise.

"What?"

"I mean it…the vehicles are moving on their own…the bascule bridge activated on its own…even the vending machines are attacking people!"

"You can't be serious!"

"I am! We need to evacuate everyone…if this phenomenon happen here…it'll cause a panic and stampede!"

"No way…at a time like this…"

"The safety of everyone here is our priority."

"Damn…"

"Better do it…"

Suddenly the sound system began to act up and emitted loud sounds, while cables moved on its own and began to attack the crowd, electrocuting them as well as squeezing them. Then the vending machines fired canned drinks and struck other crowd members, killing and maiming them, which caused a panic as a stampede took place and chaos erupted.

"EEEKKKK!"

"KKKKYYYAAHHH!"

"WHAT THE HECK?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"WHO'S DOING THIS?!"

"WE'LL BE FRIED!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the next terror struck in another area within the city…and this time more people are caught in the terrifying incident that is twice as horrifying than what occurred in the last chapter…

This chapter claimed its first victim in the form of Kuwata, as he was killed off by a ricocheting canned drink form a possessed vending machine, along with some children who were also struck by the cans, and an out of control steamroller which proceeded to crush the remaining children to death…

So far Togami seemingly managed to escape the awakening chaos and is on his way back to the Togami manor…

The Naegi siblings and Maizono appear here…and their fun time descended into panic and chaos as the phenomenon struck, and claimed its victims. Now the three DR characters are in the midst of escaping the chaos.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

As Maizono and the Naegi siblings struggle to survive and escape the chaos, more Danganronpa characters appear and struggle to face the ongoing phenomenon…while some managed to escape and meet up at a diner on the outskirts of town…

See you in November…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	3. Escaping The Concert Chaos

**Danganronpa: Maximum Overdrive **

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Maximum Overdrive **_is owned by Stephen King and De Laurentiis Entertainment Group

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the situation escalates as the unexplained phenomenon started to spread to other parts of the city…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 3: _****_Konsāto no konran kara nogareru_**

At the mayor's office, the mayor of Tokyo is informed about the strange phenomenon and there the City Hall employees came in and said that the vehicles outside are moving by themselves without a driver, and that vending machines are firing cans by itself, and said that the phenomenon is probably citywide and should inform the Diet.

The mayor attempted to use the telephone but it releases a cringing sound, and the telephone operator came inside the mayor's office and said that the telephones are acting crazy, and that even electrical appliances are acting crazy as well.

The mayor stared wide-eyed in disbelief at hearing what the telephone operator just said.

"What?"

"The appliances inside the office are going crazy!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Even the toasters and the microwave oven are acting on its own!"

"…"

"Everything is going crazy!"

"What is going on here…?"

"Mr. Mayor!"

The mayor is shocked at hearing this, and refused to believe at this so-called phenomenon until he glanced at the window and saw a few steamrollers are moving by itself without a driver and ran over several hapless pedestrians that resulted in their bloody deaths, and the mayor is totally shocked at what he just saw.

Moreover he saw several hoodless cars roaming around without drivers, and the mayor's secretary told him that she received reports that these incidents are spreading to nearby areas such as Shibuya and Yokohama.

"What? Are you saying…?"

"It's happening everywhere! Shibuya, Yokohama…it's all over!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! every inanimate objects are coming to life! Cars…vending machines…everything! Even the toasters and the microwave oven are acting on its own as if they are possessed!"

"…"

"Everything is going crazy! Probably allover Japan!"

"Damn…just what is going on here…?"

"Mr. Mayor!"

By then one of the employees peered through the window and an airplane flying down towards the building they are in, and slowly deduced that it is heading this way and told the mayor that they should leave this place at once.

The mayor became more shocked and asked for confirmation.

"What? Are you saying…?"

"A commercial airplane is heading this way! I think it's going to crash here!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! what the secretary said is true! Every inanimate objects are coming to life! Cars…vending machines…everything! Even the toasters and the microwave oven are acting on its own as if they are possessed! Now even the airplanes are being affected!"

"…"

"Mister mayor…we need to get out of here!"

"Damn…just what is going on here…?"

"Mr. Mayor!"

Before the mayor could act, the airplane, which carries about 256 people on board, went lower, and inside, the pilots struggle to regain control and are bewildered to see that the airplane is moving by itself and that the auto-pilot is still turned off.

They done all they could but couldn't regain control of the plane.

"Damn! We're going to crash!"

"Try pulling up!"

"I'm trying! But this damn plane is moving on its own!"

"What's going on here?"

"I don't know!"

"Come on…pull up!"

"We're gonna crash!"

"No!"

By then the plane crashed into the building and exploded, killing everyone on board as well as killing the mayor and the employees inside the building. Soon firefighters arrived and attempted to put out the blaze, but then the fire trucks began to move on its own, the nozzles fired water and sprayed the firefighters, which they were bewildered as they saw that no one is manning the trucks.

Moreover, the fire trucks began to assault the firefighters and caused more harm, and the firefighters are forced to retreat and are in a state of confusion on what is going on here, seeing that they are being attacked by their own equipment meant to combat fire.

This resulted in deaths and injuries as the surviving firefighters are forced to retreat and questioned each other what just happened.

"Damn!"

"What's going on here?"

"Why are the fire trucks moving on its own?"

"Are they broken?"

"Someone do something!"

"I can't reach the controls!"

"It's going to crush us!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

-x-

Amid the chaos that is currently gripping the city, the scene shifts at a concert, where teen siblings **Makoto** and **Komaru Naegi** (aged 16 and 13 respectively) are watching a performance which featured the five-girl idol group, which the Naegi siblings happened to be fans, as they are watching the performance to the five teen idols, who are identified as:

\- **Sayaka Maizono**

\- **Satomi Aoba**

\- **Ayaka Hanamera**

\- **Rika Aikawa**

\- **Nanase Matsumoto**

As the four idols are singing, Maizono was doing the lead vocal and dancer, where she smiled at the audience, and there she caught the sight of Makoto, whom she harbored a secret crush, and as the performance is currently ongoing, everything was joyful and full of emotional energy, and there Komaru whispered to her elder brother to go ask out Maizono on a date, which Makoto said it's not possible due to her status as an idol and he would surely get mugged by fangirls and fanboys alike,

"Onii-chan…"

"Yes?"

"This is your chance."

"Huh?"

"Go ask Sayaka-chan out…I'm sure you'll get LUCKY…"

"Are you crazy? The Paparazzi will hound me and I'll get mugged by her fans!"

"Are you scared, onii-chan?"

"Komaru…"

Suddenly, the sound systems stopped working, and the stage went silent, and the five idol members wondered if there is some technical difficulty, but then Maizono told her four idol members to just dance to keep the crowd at ease and to reassure them that all is fine.

The four idol members nodded as they agree with Maizono's suggestion.

"Yeah…"

"She's right…"

"We're idols…we should keep the crowd at ease…"

"Yeah…we're the best!"

"Okay, we'll do it, Sayaka!"

"Leave it to us!"

"We're ready!"

"Let's rock!"

As the five girls began dancing, the audience gave their applaud, while the stage crew are struggling to get the sound system back on, the event organizer is hoping that things would be restored. However, a safety officer came and informed the event organizer about the chaos that is happening in the city, showing the live news about cars and machines spiraling out of control, and said that this phenomenon might hit here.

However, the event organizer refused to believe in such a thing, saying that it is just pranksters doing troublemaking, but the safety officer said that the vehicles moving on its own and that various machines are attacking people, which the event organizer stared in surprise.

"What?"

"I mean it…the vehicles are moving on their own…the bascule bridge activated on its own…even the vending machines are attacking people!"

"You can't be serious!"

"I am! We need to evacuate everyone…if this phenomenon reaches and happen here…it'll cause a panic and stampede!"

"No way…at a time like this…"

"The safety of everyone here is our priority."

"Damn…"

"Better do it…"

Suddenly the sound system began to act up and emitted loud sounds, while cables moved on its own and began to attack the crowd, electrocuting them as well as squeezing them. Then the vending machines fired canned drinks and struck other crowd members, killing and maiming them, which caused a panic as a stampede took place and chaos erupted.

"EEEKKKK!"

"KKKKYYYAAHHH!"

"WHAT THE HECK?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"WHO'S DOING THIS?!"

"WE'LL BE FRIED!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"

Makoto and Komaru managed to get away from the stampede and saw what is happening, as vending machine fired cans and attacking the concertgoers, killing and maiming them, and saw cable wires moving on its own and wrapped around other concertgoers, electrocuting them to death, and the equipment moving on its own and attack many people.

Komaru asked Makoto what is going on, in which he said he has no idea.

"Onii-chan!"

"What the…?"

"What's going on?"

"I…I don't know!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Stick with me, Komaru!"

"…"

"Come on!"

Maizono, Satomi and Ayaka managed to get off the stage, but then they saw the vending machines moving on its own (due to them having wheels), and fired scores of canned drinks at pointblank range and speed, and struck Rika and Nanase on their heads, killing them on the spot and then their bodies were ran over by the vending machines that have wheels.

Maizono screamed in anguish at seeing her two idol friends killed, but is told by Ayaka and Satomi that they need to get out of here as something weird is going on, and that for now their safety is their primary concern for now.

"Rika! Nanase!"

"Come on, Sayaka!"

"We need to get out of here!"

"But…but…"

"We got to go! it's chaos here!"

"But…but…"

"Come on!"

"Now, Sayaka!"

The speakers moved on its own and unleashed a strong sonic boom-like noise, knocking Ayaka and Satomi down before cable wires grabbed the two girls and electrocuted them in high voltage, which killed them on the spot, and Maizono stared in horror at what she is seeing, and yet she is forced to run away from the stage after seeing more vending machines moving on its own and attacked more people, and she carefully navigated her way towards the exit, were the Naegi siblings are.

Makoto saw Maizono and asked if she is okay, and as she nodded, Komaru told the two and pointed at several cars moving on its own, mowing down the terrified concertgoers and caused more deaths and injuries, and the trio teens stared in disbelief at what they are seeing.

"What the…?"

"Those cars…moving without a driver…"

"N-no way…"

"What's going on here…?"

"Onii-chan…"

"My idol friends…my fans…"

"Damn…"

"…"

There Makoto thought carefully and made a deduction, saying that for some reasons, machines seemed to be moving on its own, and suggested that they use bicycles for now, and there the three teens went for the bicycles, with Makoto giving Maizono a ride and Komaru grabbed her own, and there he instructed Komaru to follow her and not stop pedaling, saying that they need to get home and hide for now.

Komaru nodded and said that she will do as told.

"Komaru."

"Yeah?"

"Follow me."

"…"

"We keep pedaling till we reach our house. Then we hide until we figure out what is going on here."

"O-okay…"

"Let's go. Maizono-san…hold on tightly."

"Y-yeah…"

As the three teens leave the concert area, they passed by a side road where they saw more vehicles moving on its own, attacking pedestrians and animals alike, and then saw an unmanned steamroller attacking another pedestrian, and thus the three teens are forced to bicycle their way ahead and decided to stay away from areas that have vehicles to avoid getting caught.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the next terror struck in another area within the city…and this time more people are caught in the terrifying incident that is twice as horrifying than what occurred in the last chapter…

This chapter claimed more victims due to the scene being a concert, and this time it claimed the lives of not just a lot of concertgoers, but also Maizono's fellow idol performers, as they, and a lot of people, are killed off by a ricocheting canned drink form a possessed vending machine, along with some concert equipment, and an array of out of control vehicles including a steamroller which proceeded to crush many victimd to death…

The Naegi siblings and Maizono appear here…and their fun time descended into panic and chaos as the phenomenon struck, and claimed its victims. Now the three DR characters are in the midst of escaping the chaos.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As Maizono and the Naegi siblings struggle to survive and escape the chaos, more Danganronpa characters appear and struggle to face the ongoing phenomenon…while some managed to escape and meet up at a diner on the outskirts of town…

See you in December…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	4. The Chaos Intensifies

**Danganronpa: Maximum Overdrive **

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Maximum Overdrive **_is owned by Stephen King and De Laurentiis Entertainment Group

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the situation escalates as the unexplained phenomenon started to spread to other parts of the city…whilst the Naegi siblings and Maizono tries to survive and escape the unexplained chaos…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 4: Kaosu wa gekika suru**_

TV reporters and their crew who happened to be at the scene began to record the situation and aired it live, where the reporters reported the chaos at the concert and this caused the viewers to wonder if what they are seeing is true or not, and most of the viewers assume that the scene is caused by the concert goers themselves are doing this.

Some even believe that the concert goers are rioting and are under the influence of drugs, seemingly oblivious despite the live footage of vehicles and other equipment attacking the victims and the viewers attributed the situation by believing that the equipment are FAULTY.

"Is this for real?"

"Looks to me that the concertgoers are causing this…"

"I bet they're under the influence of drugs…"

"Maybe ecstasy drugs…"

"Could be…"

"But what about those cars…?"

"Probably remote control…I'm betting they're shooting a movie…"

"Hold on…isn't this a live news…?"

As the chaos at the concert intensifies, the scene shows that two of her fellow idols were killed, and Maizono screamed in anguish at seeing her two idol friends killed in a gruesome way, but is told by Ayaka and Satomi that they need to get out of here as something weird is going on, and that for now their safety is their primary concern for now.

"Rika! Nanase!"

"Come on, Sayaka!"

"We need to get out of here!"

"But…but…"

"We got to go! it's chaos here!"

"But…but…"

"Come on!"

"Now, Sayaka!"

Soon more equipment are COMING TO LIFE, and assaulted more of the concertgoers and in a matter of moments bodies are sprawled on the ground and the area became a pool of blood and dismembered bodies, and people are screaming in terror as they are overwhelmed by chaos and confusion at what is happening around them.

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"GGYYYAAAHHH!"

"EEEEEKKK!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"HELP!"

"DO SOMETHING!"

"CALL THE POLICE!"

The speakers moved on its own and unleashed a strong sonic boom-like noise, knocking Ayaka and Satomi down before cable wires grabbed the two girls and electrocuted them in high voltage, which killed them on the spot, and Maizono stared in horror at what she is seeing, and yet she is forced to run away from the stage after seeing more vending machines moving on its own and attacked more people, and she carefully navigated her way towards the exit, were the Naegi siblings are.

Makoto saw Maizono and asked if she is okay, and as she nodded, Komaru told the two and pointed at several cars moving on its own, mowing down the terrified concertgoers and caused more deaths and injuries, and the trio teens stared in disbelief at what they are seeing.

"What the…?"

"Those cars…moving without a driver…"

"N-no way…"

"What's going on here…?"

"Onii-chan…"

"My idol friends…my fans…"

"Damn…"

"…"

There Makoto thought carefully and made a deduction, saying that for some reasons, machines seemed to be moving on its own, and suggested that they use bicycles for now, and there the three teens went for the bicycles, with Makoto giving Maizono a ride and Komaru grabbed her own, and there he instructed Komaru to follow her and not stop pedaling, saying that they need to get home and hide for now.

Komaru nodded and said that she will do as told.

"Komaru."

"Yeah?"

"Follow me."

"…"

"We keep pedaling till we reach our house. Then we hide until we figure out what is going on here."

"O-okay…"

"Let's go. Maizono-san…hold on tightly."

"Y-yeah…"

As the three teens leave the concert area, they saw police cars and ambulances arrive and the cops and the medics attempted to calm the situation and they are shocked at what they are seeing and couldn't believe that the concert equipment are attacking people and believe that there is a malfunction going on at the concert.

However the cops and the medics are taken by surprise as the police cars and the ambulances began to move by itself and mowed them as the cops are forced to open fire seeing that the vehicles are moving by themselves and are astonished by the fact that the vehicles are moving without the car keys installed, which they wonder if the vehicles are possessed.

"WHAT THE HECK?"

"HOW…?"

"THIS CAN'T BE!"

"OPEN FIRE!"

"BUT…"

"WE DON'T KNOW WHY…BUT WE GOT TO PROTECT OURSELVES! FIRE AT THE TIRES!"

"Y-YES, SIR!"

"DAMN!"

Maizono and the Naegi siblings were surprised by the scene they saw and are forced to flee from the concert as screams are becoming louder, and a few minutes later the three teens passed by a side road where they saw more vehicles moving on its own, attacking pedestrians and animals alike, and then saw an unmanned steamroller attacking another pedestrian, and thus the three teens are forced to bicycle their way ahead and decided to stay away from areas that have vehicles to avoid getting caught.

Komaru pedaled faster as she is terrified at what is going on, while Makoto is pedaling as well with Maizono holding behind him, as she is still devastated at the deaths of her fellow idols, and soon the three teens arrived at the Naegi house, where they are surprised to see the Naegi parents outside and they screamed at their two children to run and escape.

Both Makoto and Komaru felt a chill as they sensed that something bad is happening at their home.

"Mom…? Dad…?"

"Onii-chan..what are they…?"

"I got a bad feeling about this…"

"Eh?"

"Something is up…"

"Huh? Are you…?"

"Komaru…brace yourself…"

"Huh?"

All of the sudden a truck, without a driver, appeared and plow it's way through, running over the Naegi parents which resulted in their instant deaths, and both Makoto and Komaru are shocked at what they saw, as their parents are killed and now the unmanned truck set its sight on the siblings and Maizono, honking it's horn and is ready to attack.

Makoto tells Komaru to start pedaling and not stop no matter what, which she appeared hesitant as she is still in shock, but he urged her to pull herself together and get hour as they must escape before the truck attack them.

"Komaru!"

"!"

"Get going!"

"But…but…"

"Just do it!"

"I…"

"We'll follow you!"

"O-okay…"

Heeding her elder brother, Komaru pedaled faster and fled the scene with Makoto and Maizono following just as the truck is ready to ran the teens over, and while it missed its targets, the truck attempted to turn around but for some reason it became stuck and this allowed the three teens to escape safely towards the streets.

-x-

The situation is also evident as other parts of the city experienced the same problem, in which the scene shifts at the army base, where tanks are moving by itself and began attacking, shooting the base and plowing its way through, catching soldiers by surprise as they are unaware of this phenomenon that struck the city.

The army general asked what is going on and he is taken by surprise when told of the situation, refusing to believe that tanks are moving by itself when no one is controlling them and reiterated that there are intruders here, but the soldier insisted that the tanks are operating by itself and the other mechanics testified that they telling the truth.

"Preposterous!"

"No, general…I…"

"Search the tanks! There are intruders there!"

"But, sir…"

"That's an order!"

"I'm telling you! The tanks are moving by itself! The tanks' doors are locked from the outside!"

"And I say there are intruders there! Now get going!"

"General!"

Another soldier came running in and told the general that several army jeeps with guns are moving by itself and began shooting people, which made the general respond in denial as he refused to believe that something that is supernatural in nature are behind the attacks.

"Preposterous! That is not possible!"

"No, general…I…"

"Search the jeeps! There are intruders there!"

"But, sir…there are no intruders there! The jeeps appeared to be alive!"

"And you're saying that they are possessed! Bullshit! No go out there and apprehend the intruders! That's an order!"

"I'm telling you! The jeeps are moving by itself! The jeeps' guns are even operating by itself!"

"And I say there are intruders there! Probably using remote controls! Now get going!"

"General!"

Suddenly the jeep came crashing through the door, and the general stared in shock seeing that the jeep is moving by itself and the gun attached is moving by itself and the soldier pointed out that this is for real and that no one is controlling them.

"Preposterous! This cannot be possible!"

"It's true, general…see…? They are moving by itself!"

" I won't believe this! Search the jeeps! There are intruders hiding there!"

"But, sir…there are no intruders there! The jeeps appeared to be alive! You just saw it!"

"And you're saying that they are possessed! Bullshit! There's no such thing as GHOSTS! Now go out there and apprehend the intruders! That's an order!"

"I'm telling you! The jeeps are moving by itself! The jeeps' guns are even operating by itself!"

"And I say there are intruders there! Probably using remote controls! Now get going!"

"General!"

Without warning the jeep began attacking by firing bullets and shoots down every person in sight, sparing no one as the soldiers screamed as they are shot down in cold blood.

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"GGYYYAAAHHH!"

"EEEEEKKK!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"HELP!"

"DO SOMETHING!"

"CALL THE POLICE!"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the next terror struck in another area within the city…and this time more people are caught in the terrifying incident that is twice as horrifying than what occurred in the last chapter…

This chapter got a bit more violent and bloody, as Maizono's entire idol group are killed, along with the Naegi parents, and now the Naegi children and Maizono are in the midst of escaping the chaos and managed to get away for the time being…

And even the military are having problems as their own weaponized vehicles are coming to life…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

As Maizono and the Naegi siblings struggle to survive and escape the chaos, more Danganronpa characters appear and struggle to face the ongoing phenomenon…while some managed to escape and meet up at a diner on the outskirts of town…

See you in six to eight weeks (probably around mid-August to early September)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
